Les Baisers
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Une grande question hante Enki...mais qui pourras lui apporté la réponse ? Light shonen ai


Auteur : Nami-chan

Warning: light shonen ai RokutaxShoryû

Disclaimers : je ne possède rien.

**Les Baisers**

Enki s'étira longuement alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans les couloir du palais d'été. Il se dirigeait vers le jardin ou il espérait trouver l'ombre d'un arbre pour faire une petite sieste.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que Yoko prospérait à la tête du royaume de Kei, tandis que le royaumes de En n'avait jamais été si florissant en 500 ans, aussi lui et son roi c'étaient ils accordé quelques vacances bien méritées.

Le blond grimaça en pensant à ce que son roi faisait de ses vacances...femmes, jeux, femmes...bah, il ne changera jamais...

Il fut surprit par un gloussement provenant d'une des pièce dont la porte avait été laissé entrouverte. D'ordinaire, il aurait passé son chemin, guère intéressé par ce genre de choses.

Seulement, depuis peut, une question revenait sans cesse le hanter. Poussé par la curiosité, il regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

C'était bien ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un couple de serviteur semblait avoir leur lèvres soudé entres elles. L'homme tenait fermement la femme qui souriait visiblement et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Étonné par l'intensité d'un tel acte, le Kirin ne pût retenir un halètement de surprise, trahissant sa position.

Le couple se sépara soudainement, rougissant et quelque peut honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délie.

"Taiho ! Pardonnez nous nous ne voulions pas..." commença la femme, gênée.

"Ce n'est rien, vous ne faisiez rien de mal. Je ne dirait rien à personne" insista Enki.

Lui même un peut honteux d'avoir espionné se sauva en courant sans demandé son reste.

Enki ne se souvenait pas quant cela avait commencé...tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cette question revenait souvent, surtout lorsqu'il se sentait délaissé par Shoryû.

Loin de faire le rapprochement, il s'allongea à l'ombre de son arbre préféré, le ruissellement de la fontaine lui offrant une douce berceuse.

Le blond se repassa en mémoire les événements de plutôt et sentit la chaleur d'un rougissement gagner ses joues...il avait été si proche d'obtenir une réponse lors de la dernière visite de la reine de Kei.

_Flash back_

Le Roi de En s'absenta un instant de la table du repas officiel, une urgence l'obligeant à quitté la compagnie de la jolie Yoko.

Enki n'avait pas été bien toute cette journée, ça dernière visite à Hourai l'avait laissé étrange. Le blond fixa son ami Keiki, le Kirin de Kei, cherchant une approbation silencieuse. L'autre blond lui accorda un léger sourire en coin.

Prenant son courage en main le petit animal sacré s'adressa directement à la jeune reine.

"Dit moi Yoko ? A tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?"

Keiki détourna la tête, embarrasser, tandis que la rousse souri a l'innocent.

"Et cela te serrait utile de le savoir ?" répondit elle simplement.

D'habitude si confiant et sûr de lui, Enki se retrouva balbutiant. "J-Je...je voulais juste...-s-savoir comment c-c'est..."

Yoko paru surprise. "Tu veut dire qu'en 500 ans, tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?"

Le plus petit fit non de la tête. La rouquine haussa un sourcil.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment facile quant tu es coincé dans le corps d'un enfant de quatorze ans, les enfant de cet ages trouve cela dégoutant et les adultes qui font cela ne sont pas très fréquentables." il fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Yoko ria légèrement devant son air adorable. Elle reprit son sérieux en voyant l'air sombre que le blond afficha soudainement.

"Et puis il y a toujours le risque que j'attrape le shitsudou, les Kirin ne son pas censés commettre de tels actes..."

Yoko eu alors une sourire plus tendre, compatissant. Sur le point de répondre, elle fut étonnée de constaté que Keiki le fit avant elle.

"Les baisers sont la représentations des sentiments amoureux...il n'y a aucun mal, si les deux parties y consentes bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de risques que tu tombe malade." dit il calmement.

Enki se retrouva tout de suite plus souriant. "Alors tu voudrait bien m'embrasser Yoko ?"

La jeune reine ria au éclat devant l'air outré voir même jaloux de son Kirin. Ne faisant pas cas du regard assassin que jetait le grand blond à son ami plus petit, elle quitta son siège et s'approcha du petit curieux.

Enki ferma les yeux, craintif et plein appréhensions. Les lèvres fraiches et douce de la reine entrèrent en contact avec sa joue. Surprit, le petit blond papillonna des yeux et posa ses doigts sur la partie encore humide de sa joue, la sensation avait tout de même été surprenante.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de t'offrir ton premier baiser." lui murmura Yoko.

_Fin du flash back_

Le blond soupira lourdement, incapable de trouvé le sommeil, il alla s'assoir au bord de la fontaine, plongeant sa main dans l'eau cristalline, chatouillé pas les carpes Koi.

"Je ne saurait donc jamais ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un ?"

"C'était donc ça qui te tracassait depuis tout ce temps ?"

La voix forte et soudaine fit sursauter Enki qui bascula dans l'eau. Sous les rires de Shoryû, le blond refit surface, trempé et dégoulinant, sa longue crinière blonde lui tombant dans les yeux, toussant pour évacué l'eau qu'il avait avalé, il se mit à pester après son roi.

"Ne te moque pas ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'est qu'un vieux fou !"

Le petit Kirin se tus lorsqu'il remarqua que son roi s'approchait de la fontaine, il le regarda avec incrédulité entrer dans l'eau, abiment probablement ses beau vêtements royaux par la même occasion.

"Arrête, qu'est ce que tu fait bon à rien." réprimanda le Kirin.

"Il fait chaud non ? J'ai bien le droit de me rafraichir."

Enki resta sans savoir quoi répondre, il était trop troublé. Shoryû se tenait fièrement devant lui, ses long cheveux d'ébènes flottants dans la brise, il était beau...

"Tu sait Rokuta...je pourrait t'aider...si tu me le demandait."

Le blond ne su pas si le frisson qui le parcouru soudainement était du au froid de l'eau ou au ton que venait de prendre la voix de son roi. Il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux mystérieux de celui ci. Jamais il n'y avait vue autant de sincérité.

"Shoryû..." commença il faiblement.

Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de finir sa phrase, le roi de En posa ses deux mains chaudes sur chacune des joues du blond et se pencha pour porter ses lèvres aux siennes.

Enki résista un peut au début, par réflexe, puis sentant les caresse de son seigneur dans ses cheveux, il se relaxa avec un gémissement, il ferma les yeux et apprécia le moment.

Les lèvres de Shoryû étaient chaudes mais loin d'être douces, elles avait de cette masculinité qui faisait tout son être. Il embrassait Enki avec douceur mais trahissant son expérience sur le sujet.

N'ayant pas tout à fait les idées claires, Enki se laissa happé par les sensations. Poussé par l'instinct, il entrouvris ses fines lèvres et passa sa langue pour allé gouter celles uniques du brun.

Il fut déçu car s'est à ce moment que Shoryû choisi d'interrompre le baiser.

Ouvrant lentement ses yeux saphirs, il contempla le visage satisfait du brun.

"Alors ? Tu as ta réponse ?" fit il avec un sourire narquois.

Enki s'empourpra, m'éprenant sa gêne pour de la colère devant l'air triomphant de son ami, il le repoussa, le faisant tomber dans l'eau.

"J'aurais du demander à Kouya. Toi tu n'est qu'un pervers !"

Riant de bon cœur le roi se releva. Ébouriffant les cheveux de son Kirin, il lui fit un sourire sincère.

"Et toi tu n'es qu'un canasson."

Enki se jeta sur Shoryû, la barrière des rangs entre eux n'avait jamais rien signifié. Il luttèrent et s'éclaboussèrent dans l'eau, riant tout les deux, heureux de simplement vivre.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour les fatigué suffisamment pour qu'ils aient envie de sortir de l'eau.

C'est en se séchant sous en serviette que lui avait tendu une servante que Shoryû ajouta.

"De toute façon les baisers ne sont que la première étape, il y à bien plus après..."

Il disparu dans sa chambre, semant la graine d'un nouveau trouble dans l'esprit du Kirin à la crinière doré.

Fin ?

Définitions :

**Kirin** : Ce sont les animaux sacrés, à forme de licorne mais capables de prendre forme humaine. Leur corne est le symbole de leur pouvoir , et ils détestent qu'on leur la touche. Les _Kirins_ ont le pelage clair quant ils sont sous leur forme équine, et les cheveux blonds en forme humaine - sauf les très rares _Kirins_ noirs. Ceux-ci sont censés porter chance.

**Shitsudou** : Dès lors qu'un empereur commence à commettre des actes immoraux, qu'il gouverne mal son royaume, ou que celui-ci aille mal, il y a de grandes chances pour que son _Kirin_ tombe malade. Cette maladie s'appelle _Shitsudou_ et dure tant que l'empereur n'a pas réussi à corriger son attitude.


End file.
